The present invention relates to a DVD player with card reader, especially to a DVD player combining information and appliance function.
The conventional DVD player is generally used to read and playback the video data on optical disk such as DVD, VCD, CD or CD-R.
The pictures taken by a digital still camera (DSC) are generally stored on memory cards such as SM card (smart media card), MD card (mini disk card), SD card (secure digital card) or CF card (compact flash card). However, the image data stored on the memory cards can only be accessed by the DSC or with the help of desktop computer or notebook computer.
The nowadays MP3 players generally use the above-mentioned memory cards for storing MP3 data. The MP3 data is downloaded to a computer and then the data is stored on the memory card for later access of MP3 player or computer.
As above description, the audio or video data are accessed by different platforms such as computer, DSC or MP3 players. This increases the cost of consumers and does not satisfy requirement of IA fashion.
It is the object of the present invention to integrate the function of DSC and MP3 player to a DVD player. Therefore, the DVD player can read data from a memory card and output data to a television and audio set,
In one aspect of the present invention, the memory card stored with image data can be accessed by a DVD player to display image on a television.
In another aspect of the present invention, the memory card stored with music data can be accessed by a DVD player to play music on a television or an audio set.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: